Hearts of Fire and Magic
by FireScorpion54
Summary: A Growlithe and an Eevee arrived in a new world where Pokemon don't exist and powers are just fictional stuff. Contains blood in some parts.
1. Chapter 1

**New Crossover story. Pokemon with Paw Patrol. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New strange world.**

It was a dark stormy night as a little Eevee ran though a forest trying to get home as lightning lit up the whole area "mummy daddy where are you"? As she kept running she couldn't hear anything after awhile Eevee made it home only to see a raging river wipe out her whole home along with her mum and dad Eevee stood their shocked at what she had just seen "mum and dad" Eevee ran to them and she saw them lying there lifeless, she tried to wake them trying to think more positive but they didn't wake up, nor had the sign of doing so. She called out to them repeatedly and in the end she gave up and a big thunder crashed and she turned around and ran into the forest crying as the storm kept raging on.

In the deep forest a lone Growlithe was collecting berries to eat. "Ugh so much Oran Berries."

The crying Eevee had her eyes closed and blindly ran head first into the Growlithe before quickly getting up and running away without saying anything.

Growlithe: Ahhh! Hey watch it!

The Eevee kept running and tripped over a log and went head first into a tree hurting herself she just lied in the mud and cried as it rained.

The Growlithe hid in his den due to the rain. He didn't saw the Eevee closed by it.

Eevee just kept crying not caring about the rain or lightning all she could think about now was that she was forever going to be alone now.

He heard the crying and took over his ears.

"Why did this have to happen to me I'm going to be forever alone now" Eevee just stayed laying in the mud and rain crying.

He kept turning around trying to sleep with the crying and rain.

After a while Eevee cried herself to sleep lying in the mud and cold rain.

Growlithe hate it to have company but he ended up dragging the Eevee into the den.

Eevee slowly started to wake up and noticed she wasn't outside anymore "what where am I"?

Growlithe was still asleep.

Eevee looked at the sleeping Pokemon "what or who is that and why am I in a cave" Eevee lied down and looked out of the den.

He yawned loudly.

Eevee got up walked over and lied down in front of the Pokemon and just looked at its face.

He was still sleeping.

Eevee just kept watch gently blowing on the other Pokemon's face.

He twitched a little.

Eevee giggled and kept doing it.

He moved his paw to her mouth without knowing.

Eevee sighed and stopped blowing and just looked at the other Pokemon after a while she closed her eyes again and fell back asleep.

He started to wake up and stood up stretching and walking out.

Eevee woke up and saw the other Pokemon walking out of the den "hey you"

Growlithe: What?

Eevee got a bit scared "are you the one that brought in inside here"?

Growlithe: Yeah.

Eevee looked at the Pokemon shaking "thank you"

Growlithe: Whatever. Go back to your home kid.

Eevee sighed "what home I have no home it was destroyed last night along with my mum and dad" the Eevee ran out of the den crying.

Growlithe: Ahh great.

Eevee ran to a cliff and just stopped before falling off "oh that was close"

Growlithe: Kids today.

Eevee looked off the cliff "maybe if I jump I will join my mum and dad and see them again.

Growlithe: Where on Earth did she left.

Eevee stayed on the cliffs edge thinking about what she was going to do.

He walked to the cliff seeing the little Eevee.

Eevee just stood their crying softly.

Growlithe: Hey you what are you doing?

The Eevee turned to look at the Pokemon and slipped she was now just holding on to the edge with one paw "help please"!

He grabbed her fluffy scruff and pulled her away from the edge.

Eevee sighs "thanks again"

Growlithe: You sure are a bit clumsy huh?

Eevee "yeah, I know I am always have been so what"

Growlithe: You should be more careful.

Eevee "maybe I should be why do you care"?

Growlithe: Because one you are. Young and two. You are unexperienced to live on your own.

Eevee looked at the Pokemon "right sorry hasn't been a great time for me"

Growlithe: Well since you are by yourself I guess I can watch over you.

Eevee "really you will"?

Growlithe: Yeah.

Eevee cried and hugged the other Pokemon.

Growlithe: Okay. Okay. Stop crying please.

Eevee stoped crying and smiled "ok."

Growlithe: Now if you feel like it you can call me big brother or anything but that's it.

Eevee "ok brother" she then giggled "it sounds funny"

Growlithe: Yeah. Now you will do what I say. Anytime you don't follow my instructions can cause you trouble.

Eevee nodded "ok brother"

Growlithe: Let's go home then.

Eevee smiles "ok brother"

He walked back to home. Not noticing that a weird cloud was forming.

Eevee was happy and just walked beside her new brother.

A form of storm formed making a strong wind.

Eevee "brother what's going on"?

Growlithe: Don't know, the faster we go home the better.

Eevee "ok let's go then" Eevee kept up with her new brother.

The wind started to pull them in while the sky formed like a vortex.

Eevee yelled "brother help please"!

Growlithe: I'm trying!

He tried to help but he was getting sucked himself.

Eevee yelled once more before everything for her went black.

Growlithe tried to grab her but he just saw a bright light instead.

"Brother" was the last word Eevee said before disappearing.

After a few hours Growlithe woke up in a boat.

Eevee slowly woke up and saw she was on some sort of black beach with white lines "what where am I"?

Growlithe: Dammit. Why does it have to be around water?

Eevee tried to stand but was unable to due to a lot of pain in her two back legs and paws "Ow brother where are you I need you".

Growlithe: I hate this.

He looked around for things to help him get away from the sea.

Eevee started to cry from the pain she was in as something fast was heading towards her.

Growlithe found an emergency raft and cut the rope making the raft to fall on the water. He jumped from the boat to the raft and with his paw he drifted forward to a visible beach.

Eevee tried her best to move off the unknown area she was on but couldn't the pain she was in was too great.

When Growlithe arrived to the beach he started to wander off. Bad to him kids were spotting him and one man recorded the discovery of a new and rare breed of dog.

Eevee yelled loudly as the fast, unknown thing hit her and dragged her across the unknown surface before stopping " brother help" Eevee passed out and had lots of cuts all over her.

Growlithe: Where is she? Where even am I?

Eevee was passed out and bleeding in the middle of a road she slowly woke up and managed to drag herself into a dark alley before passing out again.

When Growlithe was looking around he stumbled upon some stray dogs.

Stray: Well, well, well. Is a new strange puppy.

Growlithe: Great now this. Move, I have important things to do.

Stray: You know pup, this is our alley and we give the orders around. Since you are in our territory we can do as we please to you. With just a single bark my fellow dogs can tear you to shreds. It would be wise if you tuck your tail and run a…

Before he could finish Growlithe used flamethrower on the dogs and burned their tails making them run away in fear.

Stray follower: Demon! Demon!

They ran like scared puppies.

Growlithe: Idiots.

Eevee was passed out in the same Ally behind a bin.

Kid: Mommy there's an injured animal in the alley.

Mother: Oh god I better call the Paw Patrol.

Eevee kept on losing more blood.

After a while a group of pups found Eevee and took her in the back of a red truck.

Eevee was still losing blood and passed but as she was passed out she talked "brother please help".

?: Help it quick.

?: On it.

One of those voices started to treat Eevee on her wounds as fast as he could.

Eevee stopped bleeding and began resting peacefully.

?: What is that?

?: Don't know but it looks so cute.

Eevee moaned hearing the word cute but remained passed out.

?: Did you hear that? That was adorable.

?: Is best to leave it resting. Let's go.

Everest was waiting at the Lookout for Marshall to return "oh I wonder what happened he is taking a while"

Marshall's truck could be heard outside arriving.

Everest "oh sweet his back" Everest runs outside and over to his truck "hey Marshall great to see you back what happened"?

Marshall: A poor little animal was injured in the alley but I treated it, hopefully it will be fine.

Everest "oh dear that's not good where is the animal now"?

Marshall: At Katie's the thing is, is new. We don't know what it is.

Everest "oh really something new that's interesting, was it cute"?

Marshall: It was. It was brown with big ears. A fluffy white collar on its neck and a big fluffy tail with the tip white. And it was small.

Everest "oh my that does sound very cute I hope it gets better"

Marshall: Yeah. Maybe it's a new animal but it looks young. Helpless alone.

Everest "oh dear that's really now good that it's young and alone"

Marshall: Tell me about it. Hopefully we might find out what it is.

Everest waged her tail fast "yer that will be amazing" Everest hugged Marshall then backed away and lightly blushed "mmmmm well it's good to see you back"

Marshall: Yeah.

Ryder: Marshall another emergency. Some stray dogs were burnt. They are fine but their injury of the burn is high.

Everest "wait a high burn injury but how"?

Ryder: They claim it was a dog that breathed fire. I never before seen breed, a demon probably. But I think that's too silly but they did get in contact with fire.

Everest giggled "really a demon dog that would be very cool to see but honestly I can't see one bring alive".

Ryder: Anyways. You need to check on them. I still sent Chase to see of this so called "Demon Dog".

Everest "have fun Marshall I may just have a rest until you return or go play tag with someone".

Marshall: Yeah...uhh see ya.

He exited and drove off with Ryder.

Everest walked off and saw Skye "hey Skye."

Skye: Hi Everest.

Everest "hey did you see the cute animal that Marshall told me about"

Skye: Yeah it was so adorable.

Everest "oh I wish I got to see so much it sounds amazing.

Skye: I heard it moan and it was so adorable.

Everest "oh my really that's so amazing I wonder how old it is Marshall told me it looked very young and alone.

Skye: It was.

Everest "maybe it's lose or something.

Skye: It didn't look like it was under ownership.

Everest "interesting maybe a stray or wild still I hope it is alright.

Skye: Yeah.

Everest "so can I ask you something Skye"?

Skye: Ask away.

Everest "well what do you think of Marshall"?

Skye: I think he is a nice friend. He is good to be around. He's funny and a trustful friend.

Everest blushed "I was thinking was maybe asking him out".

Skye: That's great. If sounds like a good thing.

Everest "it is but I don't know if he feels the same way for me as I do for him"

Skye: Well give it sometime. I'm sure he will come through one day.

Everest "yer I'm sure he will"

Meanwhile Eevee was slowly starting to wake up and open her eyes. "Mmmm where am I" she said softly.

The room around her was filled with bathing stuff.

Eevee kept looking around as best she could she then tried to stand up and fell down with pain in her two back legs and paws "OW what is wrong with me".

Someone was outside approaching the area of the room.

Eevee heard someone coming and looked for somewhere to hide but her body was in so much pain so she just closed her eyes again.

There was a loud tapping on the window.

Eevee opened her eyes and looked at the window "brother"?

Growlithe pushed open the window.

Eevee smiled "brother your here please help my back legs hurt so much and I can't stand".

He dropped down entering and lifted her.

Eevee "thanks brother now let's get out of here this place is creepy".

He carried you around out of the room and looked around to see if there was someone around. He saw the exit and rushed to it.

Katie: Aahhh! Hey leave that creature alone!

Eevee saw the person "brother run quickly"

He ran to the door while the girl followed him. He didn't look back and quickly enough he runs out of the place.

Eevee "thank you for coming for me brother but how did you find me and where are we"

Growlithe: Is easy to find you when people see a strange animal. Honestly, I don't know where are we.

Eevee "ok then good point and ok my back legs hurt so much I can't stand on them brother.

Growlithe: Lucky for you I have some Oran Berries. Here.

He dropped one.

Eevee ate the berry and healed fully "oh that was great thanks brother".

Growlithe: No problem.

Eevee "so what should we do now brother"?

Growlithe: Just find a place to stay for now.

Eevee "ok then but where so many trainers around".

Growlithe: I doubt there are trainers around. They don't look like it.

Eevee "ok then but they seem like people who want to catch us".

Growlithe: I won't let them anyways.

Eevee smiled "thanks brother" suddenly Eevee started hearing a noise above them "brother do you hear that"?

Growlithe: Yeah.

 **(Chase's Drone)**

Eevee "what should we do hey you can just take it down can't you"?

Growlithe: Of course, I can.

He used Flame Burst on the drone burning it.

Eevee "that was cool wish I could do something like that or anything for that matter"

Growlithe: Well you are an Eevee you are a normal type but you just need to evolve. I doubt you can be Jolteon, Flareon or Vaporeon. But you can be an Umbreon a Dark type, or an Espeon a Psychic type. Or Glaceon the ice type, or Leafeon the grass type. Even a Sylveon the Fairy type.

Eevee smile "yeah, I'm sure I will become one of them some day".

Growlithe: Just train hard and let's see on where you train or how much friendliness or love you get.

Eevee "yeah your right so, hey look snow how long have we been walking to reach snow"?

Growlithe: I have no idea.

Eevee started jumping around and playing in the snow.

Growlithe looked around to be sure they weren't being followed.

Eevee giggled and hit snow all over Growlithe.

Growlithe: Please don't do that.

Eevee "oh why not it's fun" Eevee did it again and giggled more

Growlithe was a bit bothered and threw a big one at her face.

Eevee giggled as it hit her "see it's fun" she made one and threw it at her brother.

He dodged it and got a bit serious now.

Growlithe: Enough we have to find a place to stay.

Eevee sighed and lowered her head "ok brother I will follow you"

They kept walking around the snow.

Eevee was making shapes in the snow as she followed behind her brother.

Growlithe: See anything around.

Eevee looked around "hey there is a cave over there."

Growlithe: Let's go check it out.

Eevee starts to walk towards the cave.

Growlithe: Careful.

Eevee walked up to the cave "hello anyone in here"? As she said that a massive lot of bats came out "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!

Growlithe: It's okay. They are just bats nothing to worry. Unless they were Zubats or Golbats.

Eevee "wait, there are other types of bats beside Zubat and Golbats"?

Growlithe: Crobat, Gligar, Gliscor, Woobat, Swoobat, Noibat, Noivern. And I think that's it.

Eevee "oh my that's a lot".

Growlithe: Eh. As long as it's not a blood drinking Golbat I'm good with any kind.

Eevee giggled "ok then".

Growlithe: Let's find another one. This one is occupied.

Eevee "yer let's go somewhere else"

They kept walking around until sirens around could be heard.

Eevee "what is that noise brother it's so loud".

Growlithe: We are being followed. Run! Find a cave, I hold them off.

Eevee tried running as fast as she could in the snow.

Growlithe stood put preparing for a fight.

Eevee "no we should fight unless we have to brother".

Growlithe: Remember my rules, do as I say and go.

Eevee "ok" Eevee ran not looking back.

Chase: Hold it right there! You are under arrest!

Eevee stopped when she heard the voice and looked back she ran back and hide in a brush and watched.

Chase: You kidnapped and destroyed official police property.

He hoped down just to be tackled by Growlithe.

Eevee watched.

Chase was trying hard to fight Growlithe but Growlithe bit Chase on the leg and shook it like he was trying to tear it off.

Eevee wanted to make her brother stop but how she didn't want him to kill the other animal.

Growlithe heard more vehicles coming and started to run away.

Eevee saw her brother run away but she looked at the other animal bleeding from their leg "I'm sorry" she turned around and started to walk away".

Ryder: Chase!

He got down from his ATV and picked up Chase.

Ryder: Oh no. Everest you know this area more than me get that dog you are stronger than Chase.

Everest "on it Ryder" Everest started tracking the unknown animal "wow smells interesting".

Growlithe: Eevee, ugh, that little fluff.

Eevee "brother found you finally" Eevee ran into Growlithe.

Growlithe: There you are. We must go now.

Eevee "ok let's go then brother" Eevee said sounding a bit worried.

Growlithe was walking around with Eevee but he knew squad of where he was going.

Eevee's ears then went right up "brother we have another one following us".

Everest kept tracking "oh now there are two smells, could there be two of them best to keep going.

Growlithe was trying to know where to go but he was so confused of the place.

Growlithe: Hide in that tree hole I go find some place to hide myself use the snow to cover the smell.

Eevee "be careful brother we don't know what's out there." Eevee hid in the tree hole and covered it mostly with snow but left a little hole so she could see out of.

Everest got closer "oh the smell is getting stronger must be close" she looked around.

Growlithe searched around to find where to hide.

Everest saw Growlithe "Hey you stop!"

Eevee stayed hidden but watched though the hole.

He turned around seeing the dog.

Everest "hey have you seen a demon dog type thing come this way at all"?

Growlithe: No.

Everest "ok" she started smelling again "because you smell just like the one that attacked my friend".

Growlithe: The snow can pass the smell around others.

Everest "ok then are you lost you look lost if you need a place to stay there is a big empty cave just over there" Everest pointed with her paw.

Growlithe: Oh great.

Everest smiled "yer it's a nice big cave well hope you have a good afternoon" Everest ran off trying to find the smell of the real demon dog.

Eevee came out when she saw the other animal was gone "so you didn't attack her why"?

Growlithe: She didn't look that threatening. Besides she thinks that smell can wash off by snow. Everyone knows you can't hide smell unless you use mud. Let's go.

Everest was far enough back and hiding just watching the two "oh I knew it just didn't want to fight".

Eevee "well I don't think so she hasn't gone far and I would dare say she is watching us right now".

Growlithe: I don't care now.

He picked Eevee up and took her himself.

Eevee "so where are we going now brother"?

Everest followed behind.

Growlithe: Not on that cave she said. I ain't that stupid. I will keep on to place I saw.

Eevee "ok then hey brother can you train me to fight"?

Everest stopped following them and started to walk home.

Growlithe: I can try.

Eevee smiled "please brother that way I won't be useless and unable to protect myself".

Growlithe: I will be good if you learn Shadow Ball.

Eevee "what's shadow ball?"

Growlithe: A dark type move Eevees can use.

Eevee "cool sounds good. Also, brother can you put me down I can walk and run by myself please"

Growlithe: Sorry.

He put Eevee down

Eevee "thanks you and it's ok you're doing all the things a big brother would do while protecting his little sister" Eevee hugged Growlithe

Growlithe: Yeah.

Eevee "thank you brother so much now let's find us a new home then start training" Eevee jumped happily

Growlithe: Over there.

Eevee looked over where her brother said and saw a nice cave "oh wow that's a nice cave"

Growlithe: Let's go.

Eevee "yeah let's go" Eevee followed her brother.

Meanwhile Everest was half way back to the lookout.

Ryder: Any luck?

Everest got back to the lookout "yes I believe I found them but he didn't attack me and I think I know why he attacked Chase".

Ryder: Weird.

Everest "Ryder he has a little one like a pup with him".

Ryder: A pup?

Everest "yer but I think it's the animal that Marshall and Skye saw and helped the way Marshall talked about the looks of it the little pup or animal the thing had with it look the same and they look very close".

Ryder: I don't know. I'm still concerned of it.

Everest "well I think I could make friends with them Ryder".

Ryder: No, that dog thing hurt Chase I won't take that chance of getting another one hurt.

Everest "ok then well I'm going to go home and see Jake see you later Ryder" Everest got in her snow plow and drove off "maybe this is one time i no I must listen to Ryder". Everest arrived back at Jake's place got out of her snow plow and just looked at the forest "no I will try make friends with them no matter what friends are better than enemy's" Everest walked into the forest.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A new friend.**

* * *

Snow storm started to kick in hard.

Growlithe: This should suffice.

Eevee looked outside at the storm "wow it's nearly as bad as the ones where we come from".

Growlithe: There's not much difference. Stay away from the entrance.

Eevee looked back at the Growlithe then moved back inside and lied down beside him "ok then I will just lay next to you then".

*He used Heat to get the den extra warm.*

Eevee smiled "oh that's so much better" Eevee snuggled closer to Growlithe.

Growlithe: Rest up, judging by the wind power of the storm it will take probably until morning.

Eevee smiled more "ok" eevee yawned and fell asleep.

Growlithe looked up watching on the entrance on guard.

 **(Lookout)**

Everest was back at the lookout thinking of the animal she had seen"mmmm it didn't look like a wolf or any sort of pup that I have ever seen so what was it"?

Marshall: Everest.

Everest looked at Marshall "yes Marshall"?

Marshall: Oh nothing just wondering. You have been kind of trailed off lately.

Everest "oh I have sorry it's just I ran into an animal in the woods before that I have never seen before and I don't know what it was it's been driving me crazy".

Marshall: Could it be that rare one in the news.

Everest "maybe hey Marshall how is Chase doing"?

Marshall: Not good, whatever attacked him got him extremely injured.

Everest "oh dear that's not good at all how are you doing he is your best friend"?

Marshall: I can't, he needs real doctor help.

Everest "but didn't Ryder take him to the hospital awhile ago"?

Marshall: Now he though I could handle it. But it was out of my league.

Everest "oh so where is he right now"?

Marshall: He is being carried now to the hospital.

Everest "that's good to hear Marshall" Everest hugged Marshall.

Marshall: I'm actually scared.

Everest "it's ok Marshall so am I".

Marshall: Let's get there too. As his friends we have to be there.

Everest "I agree Marshall but that storm out their is bad we shouldn't try and drive in it".

Marshall: I know but we have time to reach the hospital before it reaches.

Everest "mmmmm I don't know Marshall it looks like it's moving very fast towards us".

Marshall: Let's go fast, we can do it.

Everest sighed "ok let's go then".

*He got on his emergency truck.*

Everest got in her snow plow "let's go Marshall quickly".

He quickly drived down the Lookout towards the hospital.

Everest followed him.

Luckily they managed to reached in in time and parked them under a safe roof.

Everest "oh that was so close but we made it now how do we get to where Chase is"?

Marshall: Asking. How else?

Everest "good point".

Marshall walked to where the reception was and asked for Chase's room. They gave him the room number.

Marshall: Got it.

Everest "sweet let's go see him".

Marshall: Room 460. Okay let's go.

They moved fast looking for the room Chase was located.

Everest "which one is it there are so many" Everest looked confused.

Marshall: This one. 460.

Everest "sweet" Everest walked in with Marshall.

As you walked in you saw the others around a heavily casted and bandaged off Chase.

Everest "hey everyone".

Ryder: You guys, glad you made it.

Everest "yes just that storm is bad outside how is he Ryder"?

Ryder: Not good.

Everest "oh that's not good at all I'm sure he will make it Ryder he is strong".

Rocky: We are keeping hopes up.

Everest "yer oh by the way Skye can I ask you something about that cute little animal you saw in Katie's shop"?

Skye: Yeah sure.

Everest "what did it smell like"?

Skye: Like fruits because Katie bathed it when I arrived.

Everest "like fruits you say mmmmm interesting".

Skye: Yeah but I'm totally sure its wild.

Everest "yer maybe but the reason I asked is the animal I talked to had a fruit smell about him I wonder if".

Skye: Hmm, well scent can stick to one after touching it. So I guess is quite logical.

Everest "yer I guess your right" Everest sat next to Marshall.

Marshall: I'm sad.

Everest looked at Marshall and just hugged him.

Marshall: How can a damn stray win against a fully trained police dog.

Everest "good question".

Marshall: I swear I won't forgive the dog who did this.

Everest was thinking deeply.

Marshall: I'm sorry I can get like these when lived ones get hurt by someone.

Everest looked at Marshall "it's ok Marshall I understand mmmm Ryder can I talk to you outside please"?

Ryder: Sure.

He goes outside.

Everest followed and closed the door "you know how their was an animal that escaped from Katie's before"?

Ryder: Yeah.

Everest "well I think I know where that animal is and maybe the animal that attacked Chase".

Ryder: Really? Tell me, that would help a lot. Who knows if the little one is in danger.

Everest "they are in the mountains but I Ryder I think the Animal had a reason for attacking Chase now call it a big guess but I think he is protecting the little one".

Ryder: Protecting it?

Everest "yes protecting it I think Chase sacred them and then he was attacked I don't know fully Ryder but I think their is more then what we know".

Ryder: Well, I can't say otherwise because it as good point but we still need to be careful around the strange dog.

Everest "ok Ryder".

 **(Den)**

Meanwhile eevee started to wake up "mmmm that was a good nap".

Growlithe: Hey there.

Eevee looked at Growlithe "hey how's the storm going"?

Growlithe: Still strong.

Eevee looked outside "oh and it's night time is it"?

Growlithe: Yeah.

Eevee sighed "I wish the storm was over so I could go play in the snow".

Growlithe: I know.

Eevee smiled at Growlithe "hey do you think we will ever get home"?

Growlithe: I...I honestly don't know.

As if Eevee's wish came true the storm stopped suddenly.

Eevee looked outside "oh yes the storm stopped" eevee ran out of the cave and jumped into the snow and disappeared into it.

Growlithe: What? Does she have magical words or something?

He walks outside seeing clear skies.

Eevee played in the snow jumping up and down happily making lots of holes "oh this is so much fun"!

Growlithe: Have you been in snow before?

Eevee stopped and looked at Growlithe "nope seen it before but never been in it and played in it".

Growlithe: I can see that.

Eevee giggled and threw a snow ball at Growlithe "got you".

Growlithe: You want to again little booger? Huh?

Eevee giggled and threw another one at Growlithe.

He dodged it. And threw one at her getting her.

Growlithe: Score.

Eevee laughed "oh your on Growlithe" Eevee started throwing more at him while having fun.

He was under a snow wall he quickly made.

Eevee "hey no fair I can't build walls".

Growlithe: Jaja.

Eevee "what?"

Growlithe: I have advantage.

Eevee "yes you do sadly I can't win this fight just like every fight I can never win".

Growlithe: Pokemon lesson one, always find stuff that can be of advantage. For example your size, you can be a hard target actually. And you could dig perfectly in the snow.

Eevee "true" eevee throws three more snow balls at Growlithe.

He ducked down on his wall.

Eevee suddenly disappears.

Growlithe: Hmm?

Suddenly two snowballs hit growlithe from behind.

Growlithe: Agggh.

Eevee giggled "got you again".

Growlithe: She is a quick learner.

While Eevee was quickly moving around she slipped and hit a rock hard hurting her two front paws "OW".

Growlithe: Eevee are you ok?

Eevee slowly made her way other to Growlithe "I have hurt my two front paws they hurt a lot".

Growlithe: Aww shoot. I think I stole some medicine from a trainer before but I don't know where I left it last.

Eevee sighed "it's ok just means I have to rest and not play for a while".

Growlithe: They don't look that bad in shape just resting. Yeah.

Eevee sighed "yer do we have any food left"? Eevee slowly walked back to the cave and gently lied down.

Growlithe: Not much fruits but enough for one.

Eevee "oh ok you have it I will be alright".

Growlithe: No you have it. I'm older, I can hold hunger far longer than you.

Eevee "half each I'm not going to take no as an answer".

Growlithe: You have to this time, half is not enough for you.

Eevee "but…but…ok" Eevee slowly ate the fruit but tossed one away "oh that one tastes very bad".

Growlithe: Sorry those are rotten these ones are the one left.

Eevee smiled "I'm good thank you Growlithe, you're the best"

Growlithe: Go ahead.

Eevee eats the not rotten ones "mmmm yum ok I'm full now they were good".

Growlithe: I'm glad.

Eevee smiled as she looked at the Growlithe "so what should we do now we can't really stay here in this cave forever can we?

Eevee smiled as she looked at the Growlithe "so what should we do now we can't really stay here in this cave forever can we"?

Growlithe: Is until we are clear of radar from those people.

Eevee "oh ok then where will we go after that"?

Growlithe: Any place that at least peace can reach to us. I don't know this world so much.

Eevee was confused "oh ok then hey that dog you talked to before she seemed nice".

Growlithe: Maybe but I rather stay alert. I have been tricked by nice people and friendly faces so much that I have little trust in strangers.

Eevee sighed "does that mean you don't trust me even"?

Growlithe: No, you are different. You are super young. Young ones have innocence all over them. Because they know when they hurt someone and they feel bad easily, young pokemon are very innocent souls so you can't say kids are evil unless it was raised by pure evil.

Eevee smiled and wagged her tail "me good and so are you brother".

Growlithe: Yes you are, that's why I like you. You are pure hearted with zero bad intentions.

Eevee looked at the Growlithe again "I just want to make friends and help everyone I don't like hurting others or seeing others get hurt".

Growlithe: I know. Well is dark better lay down and sleep squirt.

Eevee smiled and fell asleep snuggled up to Growlithe.

Growlithe curled his tail around her and kept watch for a few minutes.

Eevee dreamed about playing more in the snow with the Growlithe that she saw more as a brother now.

Growlithe: Such a dark night. This place lacks of stars.

There were lots of clouds over head as they hadn't left from the storm yet.

Growlithe: At least this cave is nice enough against storms.

The next day came and it was sunny at least.

Eevee was still fast asleep still snuggled up to Growlithe.

Growlithe: Mmmm. Morning time?

He yawned and stretched.

Eevee woke up and looked at Growlithe "morning brother did you sleep well"?

Growlithe: I'm the one who should ask you that instead.

Eevee giggled "well I slept great nice and warm thanks to you".

Growlitje: No problem.

Eevee looked outside "hey it's sunny today sweet".

 **(Hospital)**

Everest woke up and looked at Chases bed.

He was still in bed on a very bad shape not waking up.

Everest sighed "I hope he will be alright".

The machine was beeping which was signaling good signs of nothing bad happening.

Everest "well that must be a good sign"

Marshall started to wake up himself.

Everest looked over at Marshall "morning Marshall".

Marshall: Morning Everest.

Everest "how you feeling today Marshall"?

Marshall: Not good. I keep having nightmares of this animal attacking each one of us.

Everest "oh that's not good" she sighed thinking about it.

Marshall: He even burned Ryder to death.

Everest "oh god" Everest looked sad.

Marshall: But it was just a dream, not real. Not real.

Everest "that's right just a dream".

Marshall: I better eat something.

Everest "yer I'm hungry also want to get something to eat together Marshall"?

Marshall: Eepp. Oh, um...ahhh, su...sure. Why not?

Everest smiled and walked up to Marshall "you lead the way Marshall".

Marshall: Ok.

He bumped into the wall.

Marshall: Oops, wall in the way.

Everest "Marshall you ok"? Everest was starting to get worried about Marshall.

Marshall: Yeah I'm okay.

Everest "that's good to hear now where around here do we get something to eat"?

Marshall: I don't know.

Everest looked at some signs and saw one saying cafe "I would say this way".

Marshall: Cool. Then that way it is.

Everest "yer let's go" Everest followed the signs.

Eevee looked at Growlithe "can we go for a walk today please my paws feel better"?

Growlithe: Sure thing.

Eevee smiled more "sweet let's go".

Growlithe: Ok, ok.

Eevee got up and waited for Growlithe at the front of the cave.

He came out shortly afterwards.

Eevee was very happy "so which way should we go"?

Growlithe: Over there.

Eevee followed Growlithe while looking around "this area is cool".

Growlithe: It is nice.

Eevee kept looking around while following Growlithe "this snow is great nice and cold".

Growlithe: Yeah. But it gets boring the more you spend around it.

Eevee "really oh ok" the eevee kept following beside the Growlithe looking around "I hope there is more around here then just snow".

Growlithe: I doubt it. I love snow but for me is better in the Winter, on Christmas.

Eevee was confused "christmas what's that"?

Growlithe: The most magical time of the year.

He told the little Eevee the entire story of Christmas and the ways to celebrate it.

Eevee was shocked "wow that sounds amazing I have never heard of it before so wow".

Growlithe: Is magical.

Eevee "cool magical hey look green grass".

Growlithe: We are near civilization.

Eevee "oh you mean people"?

Growlithe: Yeah.

Eevee "oh ok well you keep leading the way and I will follow you".

Growlithe: Carefully though.

Eevee "ok then I will be I'm with you anyway so I will be safe".

They both started to head towards the same city they were before.

Eevee stayed very close to Growlithe and kept looking around

You were walking in hidden spots avoiding detection all the time.

Eevee smells something while walking with Growlithe "mmmm that smelt nice".

Growlithe: Yeah, but stay with me. Ignore those things.

Eevee nodded "ok then* she kept looking around and smelling things as they walked.

Growlithe: Okay when I tell you, you run to the other side as fast and far as you can.

Eevee "ok then I will do my best".

Growlithe: Now.

Eevee runs as quickly as she could to the other side and makes it then sits and waits for Growlithe.

When he found his time, he did the same.

Eevee smiled "so where to now"?

Growlithe: Hang on. I'm still figuring out this place.

Eevee "ok"

As he looked around he saw dog catchers roaming in their truck.

Growlithe: Stay down.

Eevee stayed down as she was told

He watched as the truck scouted near the area.

Growlithe: Pound?

Eevee "pound doesn't sound nice".

Growlithe: And I don't want to find out either.

Eevee "same let's get out of here".

 **(Hospital)**

Everest was in the cafe eating with Marshall "mmmm that was good".

Marshall: Yeah, it was.

Everest "so Marshall I guess this is kinda like a date isn't it"?

Marshall: Uummmm. A...a date?

He blushed turning redder than his fire truck.

Everest giggled and turned red also "y y yes a date Marshall I know you like me a lot don't you"?

He tried to hide away his face but couldn't.

Marshall: W...well...umm...I...uhhh.

Everest giggled and smiled "it's ok Marshall your face says it all let's get back to the room".

Marshall: Uhhh, yeah the room.

Everest "yer the room" Everest got up and started going back to the room.

 **(City)**

Eevee "hey Growlithe can we keep going please and explore some more"?

Growlithe: Yeah now it's safe enough.

Eevee "cool well you lead the way brother".

Growlithe kept on going after looking both ways. It was all clear to come from hiding. He looked at all the people in a distrustful way.

Eevee kept staying very close to her new brother.

He sees the beach he arrived when he appeared in that boat and escaped stepping in this new world.

Growlithe: Is that beach.

Eevee looked and saw the beach "yer that's a beach alright looks amazing".

Growlithe: Perhaps but so many people in there.

Eevee looks around and sees a clear part "hey brother look there is a part over there that has no one at all".

Growlithe: Oh yeah. That's odd.

Eevee "really it's odd how so"?

Growlithe: Because you usually see people all over the beach in every area. For one area to be empty is very odd. And there's a lot of people.

Eevee "mmmm maybe it's a bad area of the beach".

Growlithe: One possibility.

Eevee looked at her brother "one possibility what's another"?

Growlithe: Protected area?

Eevee was very confused "protected area what's that"?

Growlithe: Is what you would know as a place that you can't enter because is protected by government to preserve the nature and animals in said place.

Eevee "so we can't enter that place"?

Growlithe: If it's a protected one but we are wild so that don't apply to us.

Eevee sighed "oh ok well let's move on then".

They continued their way getting farther away from the beach.

Eevee kept looking around "so this place doesn't really look that bad".

Growlithe: So far.

Eevee "hey look there is a big tower looking thing".

Growlithe: A tower? Hmm.

Eevee points to the lookout "yer that thing up their brother".

Growlithe: It's there by itself, it must be important.

Eevee "yes must be very important looks like one of them oh what are they called gyms".

Growlithe: Yeah gyms.

Eevee "yer so where we going now"?

Growlithe: I...I honestly don't know.

Eevee "well could we go to the top of the cliff and look at the ocean please"?

Growlithe: Sure.

Eevee "so how do we get their I think there is a cliff over their but don't know".

Growlithe: Well let's go there quick. And see what happens. Hopefully no one in that tower will see us.

Eevee smiled "yer hopefully let's go" eevee runs on ahead.

Growlithe followed her quickly.

Growlithe: Wait up!

Eevee got to the cliff and stopped just in time and just looked over the ocean "oh wow this is amazing".

Growlithe caught up to her.

Growlithe: Don't...do that...again.

Eevee looked at her brother "sorry I won't" she lied on the ground and looked at the ocean now looking kind off sad.

Growlithe: What is wrong?

Eevee looked at her brother "what oh it's just when you said that it sounded like someone I use to know don't worry about it".

Growlithe: Family?

Eevee nodded "yer when I knew them at least".

Growlithe: Oh.

Eevee "yer before a human took away my mother my brother and my dad".

Growlithe: Wait I though you all were wild you said you lost them in the storm, that you saw them...well...you know, passed.

Eevee "that was my second family I have had about two families before I meant you".

Growlitje: Wait so these were like adoptive parents?

Eevee "so the whole story is I had two family's one was my real one and the other adoptive my real family was taken the other killed in the storm".

Growlithe: Trainers separated you from your parents.

Eevee "mmmm not sure if they were trainers my real family and I were taken away lots when we were hurt then came back a few hours later".

Growlithe: Humans. They think they have all the power.

Eevee "yes I know but I have heard of some nice humans also that help mon when hurt and a place where humans and mon live and work together".

Growlithe: Hmm.

Eevee "what"?

Growlithe: Nothing. Guess just getting in deep thoughts.

Eevee "you ok ? You look worried".

Growlithe: No...I'm fine.

Eevee looked at Growlithe "really you don't look fine".

Growlithe: Don't worry about me. I'm fine.

Eevee "you saying that makes me worry more".

Growlithe: Listen, I know you think I have something but honestly, there's nothing wrong. Just got on deep thoughts.

Eevee "ok then" eevee hugged Growlithe.

He smiled but perked his ears.

Eevee "what you hear"?

Growlithe: Trucks.

Eevee was confused "what I don't understand".

Growlithe: Hide.

Eevee "oh ok mmmmm where"?

Growlithe: Bushes.

Eevee looks for a bush sees one and hides in it but looks out to see what is coming.

As soon as Growlithe hides Marshall came out of his truck and entered the Lookout.

Everest had stopped at Katie's for a bath.

Eevee sees Marshall pull up and just keeps watching.

Growlithe: It was empty inside.

Eevee looks at Growlithe "no it wasn't a dog got out and went inside".

Growlithe: My question is how a dog is driving?

Eevee "I don't know but I don't think we should stay here".

Growlithe: I know.

Eevee "yer can we get going please brother I don't" eevee started feeling very hot and passed out.

He grabbed her and tried to sneak out carefully to avoid detection.

Eevee's head felt very hot.

Growlithe: Shit, he is there.

Marshall was walking around outside the Lookout.

Eevee moaned while passed out.

Marshall heard that and looked to their direction.

Marshall: Who's there?

Eevee moaned again then stopped.

Marshall kept hearing it and approached carefully.

Eevee opened her eyes and looks at Growlithe "brother"? She said softly.

Growlithe: Shh. Is okay. I got this.

He waited for Marshall to get closer.

Eevee "no don't attack please brother".

Growlithe: Trust me in this. Eevee you have to run for it.

Eevee tried to stand "I don't know if I can get far but please don't hurt him".

Growlithe: Go!

Marshall pounced on Growlithe but Growlithe kicked dirt on Marshall's face.

Marshsll: Aaahh!

Eevee started running best she could.

Growlithe stood behind to hold off Marshall.

Eevee looked at Growlithe then tripped and rolled down the hill yelling "AAAHHHHHH HEEEEELPPP"!

Growlithe: Eev...

Marshall bit him in the neck putting a lot of force. He used his pup tag.

Marshall: Ryder no time, call the pound. I have the strange dog at the Lookout. Hurry!

Eevee kept rolling down the hill then hit a tree hard and got knocked out and had blood coming from her head.

Growlithe: You...

He kept getting attacked by Marshall but by uncontrolled anger he used Ember hitting Marshall a bit.

Marshall: AAAAHHHH! *He rolled around putting the fire out quickly.*

Eevee remained knocked out.

Growlithe crawled his way to Eevee.

Eevee was lying on the ground knocked out still and bleeding from her head.

Marshall rushed to Growlithe and pinned him down until the dog catchers arrived. Growlithe was weak from the wound on his neck.

Eevee slowly woke up and saw what was happening and got up "g g get off my brother" eevee tried her best to push Marshall off but was too weak.

The dog catchers arrived and caught Growlithe and threw him carelessly in the back of a truck.

Marshall: The little creature. We have to get you to Katie's fast.

Eevee watched her brother get taken away and tried to chase after it but was so weak she fell to the ground and slowly blacked out "brother".

Marshall grabbed the Eevee and took her to Katie's to get her help fast.

Everest was in the bath when she saw Marshall being in the Eevee "hey it's the animal from before where you find her Marshall and what happened to you"? She got out of the bath and rushed over to Marshall.

Marshall: I'm okay. I don't know exactly what happened to her, I think she rolled down hill and hit her head on a tree. As for me I got attacked by that dog Chase got attacked to. But we called the pound and captured him.

Everest "oh dear are you alright we should get Katie to check both you and the animal out KATIE"!

Marshall: No I'm going to be fine is the animal that needs it.

Everest "please Marshall just get Katie to check you also for me".

Marshall: Ok.

Katie got there.

Katie: Oh dear.

Everest smiled "thank you Marshall please help the animal Katie and check over Marshall please".

Katie: On it. Over here Marshall.

She took them to a room to do a check on Marshall and treat the Eevee.

Everest wait out in the main room very worried.

After a quick check up, Marshall came out from the room.

Everest "hey you're out how did you go"?

Marshall: Only minor scratches or so, but nothing to worry.

Everest "that's great to hear" she hugged Marshall "how's the little animal doing"?

Marshall: Hard to tell.

Everest sighed "oh ok I hope it's ok".

Marshall: I'm sure it will.

Everest "yer I'm sure".

Eevee moaned and slowly started to wake up.

She was in that same room she woke up the same time when she arrived for the first time.

Eevee "oh not again".

It was like before, silent and lonely.

Eevee started to cry as she thought about her brother.

Marshall: Hear that?

Everest "I do indeed"

Eevee kept crying".

Marshall: Awake so fast?

Everest "yer very fast I hope she is ok Katie should be with her soon*

Marshall: She might fear me if I enter to see her.

Everest "yer I would think she would".

Eevee stopped crying and just looked around the room.

Marshall: You try.

Everest "mmmm let's let Katie handle it".

Marshall: Ok.

Eevee was trying to stand but kept falling "ow my head hurts".

Katie: Okay is time to keep checking on her while she is out.

Eevee heard Katie coming and put her front paws over her eyes.

*Katie entered and looked at Eevee.*

Eevee tried hiding from the human

*She pet the little Eevee, checking on her status.*

Eevee "stop that" eevee looked up at Katie with tears in her eyes still.

*Katie jumped a little backing off.*

Eevee looked at the human girl "humans take my brother humans mean".

Katie: Wh...what?

Eevee "BAD HUMAN"!

Katie: Cal...calm down. Please.

Eevee was so mad "always ruining my family taking away family members" Eevee started to cry again.

Katie: What...what are you saying? I was just here to check on you.

Eevee "oh so you like nurse"?

Katie: I...I don't know of situations out of here. I just help animals in need.

Eevee "oh sorry for going off at you".

Katie: Is...is okay. I don't harm anyone here.

Eevee looked at the human more "really you don't harm mon"?

Katie: Mon? And no I don't harm animals, they are a precious form of life.

Eevee was confused "animals me mon and oh no, where is my brother"!

Katie: You were brought alone. What is a mon?

Eevee "humans took brother away when hurt" eevee crus more.

Katie: I'm sorry, I'm still lost.

Eevee "a mon is what I am and every Animal in my area is called a mon but I really want to know where my brother is he is hurt badly" eevee keeps crying.

Katie: How does your brother look like? I guessing like you.

Eevee "no he Growlithe like orange and red dog keeps me warm at night".

Katie: You mean, the strange dog.

Eevee "yes I guess where is he"?

*Katie had a sad look knowing she hates seeing animals suffering. She turned the TV.*

Eevee looked at the tv

In the news a lot of people gathered in city hall and in a tall stand Growlithe was all chained up for public humiliation as he was assaulted with food and other trash.

Eevee saw what was happening and started shaking "no brother please help him".

Katie: Sorry...I can't, me alone won't change the people.

Eevee "you said you help hurt animals look at him his hurt".

Katie: I can try.

Eevee "please do help him" eevee had tears running down her face.

Katie stood up and gave it an attempt.

Katie: Ok...I'll try.

Eevee smiled "thank you".

Everest "hey Marshall want to go back to the lookout and have a lay down with me"?

Marshall: Eh!

Everest giggled "Marshall is that a yes" she nuzzled Marshall before walking out of the shop.

Marshall: I will melt down.

Everest went up to the lookout and lied down on the grass.

Marshall followed her there nervous of what could happen.

Everest waited for Marshall while thinking about stuff Marshall being one of them how was she going to tell him she loved him.

Marshall: Okay, I'm here.

Everest looked at Marshall and blushed deeply "mmmmm Marshall I mmmm".

Marshall: Uh...yeah...umm...what is it...Everest?

Everest "mmm love you" Everest looked down and blushed deeply.

Marshall: Oh uhhhh...

Everest just looked at the ground.

 **(Katie's shop)**

Eevee was getting very worried about her brother and suddenly chucked up.

The Tv was off so it was hard to know what was happening.

Eevee "oh I hope his ok"

 **(Lookout)**

Marshall: I...I do too.

Everest smiled and looked at Marshall "really you love me also"? Everest hugged Marshall and kissed him on the muzzle.

He had a blank expression after the kiss.

Everest giggled "you ok Marshall"?

Marshall: Jaaaaaaaaa

Everest "Marshall"?

 **(Katie's Shop)**

Eevee was getting more worried by the minute as the images she saw on the tv kept replaying over and over in her head.

*The bell ringed.*

Eevee lifted her head hearing a noise "what was that"?

A hooded person with a ball of coats entered running.

Eevee "what's going on"?

The person entered and took off the hoodie. It was Katie.

Eevee "did you get him"?

She unwrapped the ball of coats revealing a mistreated Growlithe.

Eevee was shocked "oh brother what did they do to you".

Katie: Public humiliation.

Eevee started crying seeing her brother in the state he was "oh brother please be ok you may want to have me in the room while you help you if he wakes up he may attack you".

Katie: Okay.

Eevee smiled "that bite looks very bad".

Katie: Marshall.

Eevee "what what's a Marshall"?

Katie: Is a Dalmatian. Is a well known pup.

Eevee "oh ok brother your going to be alright".

She started to work on Growlithe.

Eevee watched and stayed close "you will be alright soon Brother I promise".

 **(Lookout)**

Everest kept smiling and looking at Marshall.

Marshall: Woooow.

Everest "what's up Marshall"?

Marshall: We are together.

Everest smiled "only if you want us to be Marshall".

Marshal: Me wants.

Everest "good and I would like you to be my mate but I don't really want to mate and become pregnant right now".

Marshall: Oh thank goodness. I'm not ready either.

Everest sighed relief "oh good so can we be mates without mating"?

Marshall: Of course.

Everest smiled and hugged Marshall "sweet".

Marshall: Hehe.

Everest nuzzled Marshalls cheek "I love you".

 **(Katie's)**

Eevee watched the girl help her brother "how is he doing"?

Katie: So far so good.

Eevee "that's great to hear".

Katie: Yeah.

Eevee kept watching.

Katie: Okay.

Eevee "he will be alright won't he"?

Katie: He should. I barely made it out, good thing I threw as smoke bomb.

Eevee smiled "thank you so much for helping".

Katie: Sure.

Eevee "so where is this place"?

Katie: Adventure Bay.

Eevee "what"?

Katie: You are in Adventure Bay.

Eevee "never heard of it".

Katie: Same way I don't know what you are.

Eevee "oh well let's see I'm a eevee and come another place I guess".

Katie: Eevee?

Eevee "yep that's me".

Katie: That's is so new.

Eevee "it is mmmm ok and so you can guess I'm very young".

Katie: Yeah. *Gasps* I did it. I stitched the neck wound. Yes.

Eevee smiled "that's a good thing yes"?

Katie: Yeah all he need is rest. But we have to keep him hidden so none of the Paw Patrol sees him.

Eevee "can I stay with him please"?

Katie: Sure thing.

Eevee "sweet thank you human".

Katie: Name's Katie.

Eevee "ok Katie".

She walked out of the room.

Eevee looked at her brother smiled then gently snuggled up to him and rested.

Meanwhile Marshall was spending his time with Everest.

Everest snuggled up to Marshall "oh Marshall I have wanted to tell you I love you for so long now".

Marshall: Same in here.

Everest giggled and kissed Marshall on his muzzle again.

Ryder called their pup tags.

Everest "yes Ryder"?

Ryder: I heard about the strange dog being publicly humiliated in front of the whole town which I find inhumane but he disappeared. We have to get him back, he is a threat for public at this moment.

Everest "oh what they publicly humiliated him oh dear that's not good I know what he did but mmmmmm".

Ryder: However he escaped somehow we need him back.

Everest didn't say anything just looked sad.

Marshall: Well let's find him then.

Everest "Ryder will the same thing happen to him"?

Ryder: I don't know.

Everest "Ryder if that's going to happen to him mmmmm I would rather not help find him".

Ryder: Well if we find him we have to do something. He is marked as a public threat.

Everest "yes but doing that is not the way Ryder maybe an animal jail or something".

Ryder: Trust me I hate it too. But for that we have to find him first.

Everest "well where should we Katie's any hurt animal is taken to Katie's".

Marshall: True.

Everest "come on Marshall let's go check Katie's out".

Marshall: Ok.

Everest started walking down to Katie's.

Marshall: Animal jail.

Everest "yes what's wrong with that Marshall"?

Marshall: Nothing.

Everest "ok" the two walk into Katie's "Katie you around"?

Katie: Yeah.

Everest "hey the wild dog got away and we are looking for it is he here"?

Katie: The strange one? No, actually I was very precautious for not opening the store more often, I actually want to avoid burning my place.

Everest smelled the air "how's is the little animal doing"?

Eevee was awake and listening to everything that was being said.

Katie: Is doing great.

Everest "that's great news".

Katie: Yeah.

Eevee kept listening.

Everest "ok well if you do see him call us".

Katie: Sure.

Everest looked at Marshall "Marshall you got anything you want to ask"?

Marshall: Oh, yeah. I want to see the little creature.

Everest "yer so do I can we Katie"?

Katie: Uhhh...no, you can't.

Everest "oh ok is she resting is she"?

Katie: Yeah.

Eevee falls forward and gently hits the door.

Everest "what was that"?

Katie: Nothing.

Eevee quickly backs away from the door.

Everest looks at Katie "Katie honestly what was it"?

Katie: Maybe some of my tools falling off. You know how the shelves can be.

Everest "mmmm yer ok then".

Katie: Yeah.

Everest "ok then well you good to go Marshall"?

Marshall: Yeah.

Everest "ok then thanks Katie talk to you soon" Everest walked out of the shop and waited for Marshall.

Marshall came behind her.

Marshall: Well that was weird.

Everest "yes it was wasn't it kind of sounded like she was hiding something from us".

Marshall: Yeah.

Everest "mmmmm maybe we should get Ryder to talk to her maybe he will have better luck".

Marshall: But he is busy with the search.

Everest "yer so what should we do"?

Marshall: No idea.

Eevee was back lying next to Growlithe looking at the door.

Everest "mmmmm let's go back to the lookout and rest while thinking about it".

Marshall: Sure.

Everest "sweet we can spend more time together love" Everest nuzzles Marshall.

Marshall: Yeah. Oh but first I want to visit Chase.

Everest "that's a great idea Marshall while you go do that I'm going to go visit Jake if that is alright with you"?

Marshall: Okay then.

Everest "sweet thanks love" Everest kisses Marshall then drives away.

Eevee waits to see if Katie is going to back in the room.

Katie: Phew that was s close one.

Eevee wonders about the human girl and if they can really trust her.

She enters in the room.

Eevee looks up and sees Katie "oh hello again Katie".

Katie: Sorry about that. It was a close one though.

Eevee "it sounded like they want my brother badly".

Katie: Yeah. But I won't let them, it will be tough though.

Eevee "thank you so much".

Katie: No problem.

Eevee smiled then fell asleep.

Katie put a blanket on both of them.

Eevee made cute sleeping sounds while sleeping.

Katie giggled a bit and left the room closing the door quietly.

Everest got to Jacks and knocked on the door "Jake you home"?

No one was answering the door.

Everest "Jake you here"? Everest tried to open the door.

Still no answers.

Everest started to get worried.

Jake was not home at the moment.

Everest "I wonder where he is".

The wind picked up a little bit.

Everest started to get a bit and went into her pup house to wait for Jake.

Cold breeze started to hit all over the slopes.

Everest "I hope Jake is alright where ever he is".

The small blizzard was not strong but it was mighty cold.

Everest had the heater on in her pup house just to stay warm.

Back at Katie's Growlithe groaned in his sleep.

Eevee woke up right away and just looked at Growlithe.

He started to slowly open his eyes.

Eevee "brother you awake"?

He continued groaning from his pain.

Eevee kept watching Growlithe "brother"?

He coughed.

Eevee smiled "it's ok brother rest we are safe trust me".

Growlithe: Ee...Eevee...

Eevee smiled "yes brother I'm here it's ok rest you need it".

He tried to stand.

Eevee "no brother you shouldn't stand yet you were badly hurt all because of me sorry".

He dropped.

Eevee looked at Growlithe "if it wasn't for me you won't be hurt like this".

Growlithe: Not...your...fault.

Eevee "yes it was if I didn't fall you wouldn't have been bitten and that human wouldn't have got you".

Growlithe: You are too young to fight. There was nothing you could do. I don't care what happens to me. Is you who I worry.

Eevee "but I worry about you also brother oh and if you see a human girl around here please don't attack her she helped me and you and is keeping us safe".

He coughed again harshly.

Eevee "you need to rest brother please rest".

He automatically returned to sleep.

Eevee looked at her brother and snuggled up to him "I'm here for you brother".

He hardly could move with those wounds around him.

Eevee kept snuggling more up to Her brother then fell back asleep.

Katie entered softly to check on them.

Eevee was fast asleep up against Growlithe.

His head was on top of hers.

Eevee moaned while sleeping and started having a nightmare of having what happened to her brother happen to her.

Katie saw Eevee's reaction.

Katie: Uh oh.

Eevee moaned more then started to cry.

Katie: EEVEE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

Eevee jumps awake and looks at Katie "mmmm what's up"? Tears were still running down her face.

Katie: You were freaking out. You had a nightmare.

Eevee "oh yer what I saw happen to brother I saw it happening to me".

Katie: Oh no.

Eevee "yer it was horrible".

Katie: Is okay, you will never go through that.

Eevee "I hope your right Katie".

Katie: You are not a public threat to be put into that.

Eevee sighed "yer but I will not let brother be seen like that again".

Katie: You sure care for him despite being so young.

Eevee "yer he is like a brother to me so I care for him and he cares for me".

Katie: I see that.

Eevee "yer he is amazing".

Katie: You look up to him a lot, don't you?

Eevee "yes".

Katie: Hmm. I see he is special.

Eevee "yes to me he is"

Katie smiled hearing that.

Eevee "he is the only mon I know here so yes I don't want to see him get hurt".

Katie: Well I will try be a wall for you

Eevee "a wall"?

Katie: To get to you and him they have to break me down first.

Eevee smiled "thank you" Eevee yawned cutely then fell back asleep.

Katie: What a good creature.

Eevee smiled while sleeping.

She left the room again.

Eevee slept soundly

Growlithe: Failure.

Eevee stayed asleep soundly all snuggled up to a Growlithe again.

He was awake but kept so still it was hard to tell.

Eevee talked while asleep "brother best ever me happy".

He tried to slowly stand by himself without letting the Eevee know.

Eevee was deep asleep.

He started to stand and was doing good so far.

Eevee rolled over and started to look uncomfortable.

Growlithe: Ow.

Eevee rolled over again and woke up looking right up at Growlithe "hey brother you look bigger".

He tried to stand again.

Eevee "brother what you doing"?

He did his best to stand but fell again.

Eevee "brother please stop you're going to hurt yourself".

Growlithe: I can't stay down.

Eevee "please brother just rest for now please you can try stand after you have rested for a bit".

He fell again.

Eevee "BROTHER STOP PLEASE" tears fell from Eevee's eyes.

He was gasping for air. He was straining his muscles a lot.

Eevee "KATIE HELP"!

She rushed inside.

Katie: What?!

Eevee "please check on him something's wrong".

She checked on him.

Katie: Hmm he is straining his body. Stay down bud, you are just tossing away energy.

Eevee "brother please listen to her you need to rest".

Growlithe: I... won't accept failure from...me.

Eevee "what failure you haven't failed at anything brother".

Katie: I think he feels guilty for not protecting you in time.

Eevee "what oh brother you did protect me if it wasn't for you I may have been hurt a lot more than just a cut to the head".

Katie with luck managed to make him stand down even though he was glaring hell to her.

Eevee gently hugged her brother "thank you brother".

He stopped glaring and he laid down.

Tears still fell from Eevee face now onto Growlithe fur.

Katie: Talk to him how you feel. I bet he will listen to your heart.

Eevee looked at Growlithe " brother I care about you a lot and I know you care about me also I don't want to see you get hurt or in pain because of me you do an amazing job at protecting me every minute of every day and we will both worry about each other you are a real brother to me and mean the world to me" Eevee hugged Growlithe more.

Katie: Keep it coming.

Eevee "brother without you I would be all alone without anyone to talk to her snuggle up to at night time and I don't want to loss anymore loved ones every time I see you in pain it hurts me more brother".

He took that last sentence like a dagger in the heart.

Eevee kept crying into Growlithe fur.

Growlithe: I...I didn't knew...you felt that way...I'm sorry.

Eevee "well you do now brother so please listen to Katie and get better mmm ow".

Growlithe: Ok.

Eevee looked at Katie "Katie my head hurts a lot".

Katie: Is from the cut in your head. You also have a bruise in there.

Eevee "mmmmm it hurts a lot".

Katie: Its swelling. An ice bag should cool it down.

Eevee "a ice bag"?

Katie: Yeah.

She got out to get an ice bag.

Eevee "I wonder what an ice bag is brother sounds weird".

She returned with a weird looking bag with a cap on it.

Eevee "mmmmm what's that"?

Katie: This is an ice bag. It has ice cubes inside.

Eevee "oh ok mmmm ow my head hurts so much".

She put it on the bruise.

Eevee "ow oh that's cold" Eevee smiled as her pain went away.

Katie: Keep it there, then when it kills the pain I will put something there so it won't bother you anymore.

Eevee "ok it is taking the pain away fast feels nice also".

Katie: Yeah. It is quite good.

Eevee "ok the pains gone now what"?

Katie: Just rest and keep it there.

Eevee smiled "ok then Katie so Brother mmmmm how do you feel now that you know how I feel"?

Growlithe: I feel selfish.

Eevee went up to Growlithe and nuzzled him "it's ok brother".

Growlithe: Now I have to be more responsible.

Eevee "oh brother you have always been responsible to me".

Growlithe: Well now is more.

Eevee smiled "Growlithe your amazing".

He smiled a bit.

Eevee saw the smile "yer your smiling big brother and that makes me happy".

Growlithe: Hmm. I know.

Eevee "mmm what do you know brother"?

Growlithe: You being happy if I am happy.

Eevee smiled happily.

Katie: So cute.

Eevee just hugged Growlithe more.

Growlithe: What the heck.

He slowly returned the hug.

Eevee smiled so happily tears of joy ran down her face.

Growlithe: Someone is crying from joy.

Eevee "yes because I have never been this happy before brother".

He gave her a small lick in the face.

Eevee giggled and used her paws to touch her face where Growlithe had licked.

Growlithe: Didn't like it?

Eevee giggled "no it tickled brother" Eevee licked Growlithe back.

Growlithe: Come here you.

He pulled her closer.

Eevee smiled as brother pulled her close to him "oh brother I love you" she licked him again then nuzzled him.

Growlithe: Well I do too little one.

Eevee looked at Brother "wait you love me as a sister really big brother"?

Growlithe: Of course.

Eevee smiled and hugged her brother more.

He giggled a bit.

Eevee "brother mmmm I'm hungry".

Growlithe: I guess we have to ask the girl.

Eevee "oh yer mmm Katie can I have some food please"?

Katie: Food coming.

Eevees tail wagged.

It took her time to bring food for both.

Eevee saw the food come and smiled "oh that looks good".

Katie: Here you go.

Eevee saw it and started eating the food "mmmm thank you Katie".

Katie: Sure thing.

Eevee ate all her food she then snuggled back up to her brother.

Growlithe: You really were hungry.

Eevee nodded.

Growlithe: Well now is to wait for my recovery.

Eevee smiled "yes then we can play again".

Growlithe: Yeah

Eevee "hey brother do you think that pup will come after you again"?

Growlithe: No doubt he will.

Eevee sighed "oh so we are going to have to hide forever"?

Growlithe: I don't know.

Eevee "I hope not because that would be bad and boring".

Growlithe: Yeah.

Eevee "well we will be safe here".

Growlithe: We will try to be out of cover.

Eevee "I thought we supposed to stay in cover"?

Growlithe: We don't have to. We have to be freely around, if they see us I use smoke screen and we run away.

Eevee "really so we don't have to hide anymore"?

Growlithe: No

Eevees face lit up "yer no more hiding" she got up and started jumping up and down.

Growlithe: Careful.

Eevee looked at brother "ok I will be" she kept happily jumping around the room being very careful.

He laughed a bit.

Eevee stopped and looked at her brother "what's funny"?

Growlithe: Not funny. Adorable

Eevee "oh you think I'm adorable"?

Growlithe: Of course.

Eevee smiled a lot and walked up to Growlithe and licked his face before hugging him again "thanks".

Growlithe: No problem.

Eevee "if it helps brother your handsome" Eevee giggled.

Growlithe laughed.

Eevee "oh come on it's true at least hehehe".

Growlithe: Well thanks.

Eevee "no problem brother".

Growlithe: You should sleep soon.

Eevee "I should shouldn't I yer well goodnight then brother" Eevee snuggled up to her brother and fell asleep'

Growlithe: Goodnight squirt.

Eevee didn't hear Growlithe as she was already fast asleep.

Growlithe: Hmm.

Eevee smiled as she had a dream of her and Growlithe living happily together as brother and sister.

Growlithe slept calmly beside her.

 **(Lookout)**

Everest waited for a while then left and went back to the lookout and waited for Marshall.

Marshall returned afterwards.

Everest "hey Marshall how's Chase doing"?

Marshall: The same as before.

Everest "oh ok well Jake wasn't home so I waited and then came back here to wait for you".

Marshall: Guess we didn't get what we want it.

Everest "yer but at least we got each other right"? Everest hugged Marshall and nuzzled him.

Marshall: Not all is bad.

Everest "yer hey Marshall" Everest kissed Marshall deeply on his muzzle.

Marshall kissed back.

Everest kissed Marshall more.

Marshall: Mmm.

Everest moaned as she kept kissing Marshall and holding him close.

Marshall: You are great.

Everest "aaaw thanks Marshall so are you".

He smiled at Everest.

Everest smiled back at Marshall.

Marshall: We better tell Ryder we had no luck on finding the dog.

Everest "oh yer we better".

Marshalls: Ryder, we didn't have any luck.

Everest "but".

Ryder: But?

Everest "mmmm I think Katie's hiding something from us Ryder it sounds like she knows more then she is letting on".

* * *

 **To be continued…**


End file.
